villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Hive (Deltora Quest)
The Hive is one of the most ancient monsters of Deltora, it has existed since before the time of Adin, and it is so large that it is often considered as an area of land known as The Shifting Sands. Its origin is a complete mystery. History The first known mention of the Hive was by a person named Rigane, a woman who had dedicated her life to observing The Shifting Sands and Sand Beasts. Before leaving to serve the Hive due to its ability to bring people to the center, Rigane left two things, a stone with the warning: "THE SHIFTING SANDS DANGER! The stone that described the dangers of the Shifting Sands. Death Swarms Within Its Rocky Wall, Where All Are One, One Will Rules All, Below The Dead, The Living Strive, With Mindless Will, To Serve The Hive." As well as a letter saying: "I must return too the Center. I can no longer resist the call, though I know it will mean my death. My bones will serve the Hive. I am content." -Rigane The Shifting Sands During the story, The Hive took the medal and gold from the Rithmere Games from Jasmine, as well as her dagger. Later in the story, when Lief was retrieving the Lapis Lazuli from it, The Hive attempted to strip Lief's flesh from his bones via the small red creatures that make up the sandstorms within the Shifting Sands. Behavior The Hive behaves very similarly to a bee hive, there is a queen that exists in the center of the hive, constantly laying eggs with workers tending to its needs, and the workings collecting food for it and materials such as bone, jewel and metal to further construct it's nest. Appearance The Hive appears as a huge pyramid-like tower of polished-white bone, gems, metals and any other material that lasts for a long time, surrounded by a huge swarm of minuscule red creatures. Habitat The Hive exists within the Lapis Lazuli territory, as a large swath of land known as The Shifting Sands, due to The Hives creatures constantly dying and creating new particles of "sand". Its territory was slowly expanding until a wall of boulders was created to stop the growth. Diet The Hive is carnivorous, eating Humans, Terreocti, Dune Flies and Scorpion Lizards then drawing their bones to the center. Appearances in other media In the Anime, the Hive was depicted as a colony of bees, rather then bee like insects. They appeared to be sentient, as they formed human faces when interacting with the companions. Also, it is never made clear why the Hive takes gold and weapons in the anime. Unlike the book, they do not use it to build their nest with the exception of the Lapis Lazuli, which as lodged into a pillar. Upon entering the Shifting Sands, the Hive constantly tried to get Lief to offer the Belt of Deltora as an offering. After retreiving the Lapis Lazuli, Jasmine threw a blister at the bees, burning most of them. Category:Monsters